The Broken Love
by Cybeleflame
Summary: Finished Kaitlyn comes to Gabriel with a little news.
1. A break up

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Visions._**

**I hope you like my story It is short I know but I actually wanted it short. Please R&R.**

I stared at her across from me in the tiny quiet and still room. She was breaking up with me, I knew, but still it was hard to believe. She just got in the door after I looked outside and saw a young boy about my age kissing her. My heart was cracking as I watched that scene. Her fiery red hair was in her face like the wind just blew it but I know that that wasn't true. Her blue eyes with rings around them were glowing with intensity like she was about to scream in anger but that wasn't the case. She just was always like that, at least in my eyes.

"I'm breaking up with you, Gabriel" Kait said with unspoken sadness in her voice. "I know I don't want to but I just can't trust you anymore, we've grown apart so much that we just don't feel the same for each other." No you don't feel the same, I thought with a painfully agonizing broken heart. She was leaving me for a prep boy from the suburbs in the uptown area of New York City. It was really close to Manhattan actually. I have no Idea why she is dumping me for that jerk. He'll just cheat on her constantly. Just thinking about it made me clench my fist so tightly that the knuckles turned a ghostly white.

But as I thought that I was seeing the agonized look on her face too. She was in pain as much as I was and it made me wonder if this boy was threatening her. If he is he is going to die a terrible and untimely death. He won't be able to touch or speak to her when I'm done with him. 

She looked as if she were on the verge of tears when she said this final sentence, "Good Bye, Gabriel."

When she finally got out the door my face was already drenched in tears. God, I loved her so 

much.

****

I don't know if I should continue but if I should please tell me in the reviews so if you don't this is the End.


	2. Prep boy encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own dark Visions.

I was walking silently as a wolf down the wrong side of Manhattan. The side that had the scum and the homeless. The moon hung in the sky so beautifully I wished I were with Kaitlyn tonight. I was following, more like stalking, the prep boy that was Kait's new boyfriend. He was walking like a stuck up jerk that knew he had the most beautiful girl in town. Smiling at everyone like he was Mr. All That. I crept up behind him and shoved him to the ground. I didn't go to Prison for nothing.

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" He roared out.

"Who you calling buddy?" I spat right back at him.

"What do you want jailbait?" That last remark made me wonder if he ever talked to Rob.

"Don't you dare touch Kait again." I snarled at him.

"I don't just touch he Gabriel. I give her pleasure." He smiled at me knowing that he hit a soft spot in my heart.

"Maybe the reason she left you was because you weren't treating her right." That did it. The guy is not going see daylight.

I jumped down on him and punched him in the face. He returned the favor by kicking me balls. God that hurt. That idiot is going to pay whether he likes it or not.

"You better get out of town, Wolfe." Hmmm. He knew my last name. That makes me wonder what Kaitlyn has been telling him. I'm going to have to talk to the little princess.

"See you around boy. I hope the next time we meet it won't be so bloody." I said with a smirk, acknowledging the bloody nose that I gave him just a minute ago. I think he was so scared that he ran down the street in fear. Or maybe just to go round up his buddies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 12:00 at night. The light summer air was brushing past me at a soft speed. I was now in the nice area of Manhattan. Where the good preppy students were. And although Kait was a prep, I still loved her because she wasn't like anyone else. She had class.

I walked up the steps to their house. My heart was beating in my chest. Not only because of Kait but Anna was definitely not going to like the fact that I'm about to ring the doorbell and ask for her roommate. I had to talk to Kait real bad though. I needed to know what she told the prep boy about me and I needed to know his name. I can't just keep on calling him prep boy. He'd probably thought I was an idiot. 

Well here goes nothing. And I rang the doorbell. A minute later Anna's snarling face greeted me at the door. Just behind her was Rob. Oh yeah I forgot about the golden boy. I'm just glad that he isn't the one who stole Kaitlyn from me. We've already been through that before. 

Just behind Rob was Kaitlyn. Oh god she was beautiful. Her fiery long hair framing her luscious skin. He witchy eyes glowing in the darkness. I almost broke down right there and begged her to come back. But no. She would think that I was too desperate. So I did what I think I could do the best.

"Kaitlyn, I need to speak with you." 

-----------------------

****

So what do you think of this chapter. Please tell me.

I also need a name for the Prep Boy. Please give me some ideas. You never know if I'll use them in my story.

Princess Death


	3. The talk with Gabriel, the talk with Ann...

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated soon. Busy busy busy and trying to keep up with how fast everyone updates. But thank you for your patience. Anyway I loved all the prep boy names. And I have decided on a name that is a mix from two reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Visions, although I'd really like to own Gabriel…

------

"Kaitlyn." He said. What was he doing here? Doesn't he know when to bug off? I was through with him you know. Yeah right Kait. Keep on talking but what your saying will never come true. 

"Yeah, Gabe, what to you want?" As I said that I could see his face shrivel in pain. The poor boy. Ok maybe I could dump Taylor Price for him. I mean what does a kid who has an entire heritage behind him have against someone that I fell in love with. Because I definitely do not love Taylor. And I definitely love Gabriel.

"Look can we talk about this in private." He said looking back at Rob and Anna with a pleading look in his face. They just shrugged and left us alone. He sighed in relief.

"Ok now talk." I stared at him with a death glare. That was because he woke me up at the most ungodly hour.

"What did you tell your new boyfriend about me?" He immediately blurted out. 

"Nothing, except that your name was Gabriel Wolfe." I said, even though I knew it wasn't true. He probably could tell I was lying with my eyes flickering.

"Yeah right, so then why did he call me jailbird?" I stepped back and knew that I was caught. Damn Gabriel you are way to smart.

"Probably because I told him." I said with my head held slightly down in defeat. 

"See I knew it." He replied back. I looked up and I could see a smug grin on his face. At that moment I wanted to reach over and kiss him but my pride held me back. I was not going to crawl back to him after I was the one who broke up with him. I was supposed to hate him. But I couldn't.

Then after I was quiet for a moment he turned around and left. After he was gone I turned around and went back to my room. Rob had the decency to not ask any questions, but when I got back into my room someone knocked on the door, and it was Anna.

"Kait I need to ask you what is going on." She said with her voice full of concern. I sighed and decided to tell her why I had to break up with Gabriel.

I opened the door and she came in and went and sat on my bed. I knew I was going to get into trouble for this but I think that she and Rob could protect me from Taylor. Why? Because they are psychics of course. The reason why she didn't know why I broke up with him is because the link was broken. And no we did not find a cure, Lewis died. It was a sad time for us when that happened but that was about a year ago and he will still be in all of our hearts.

"Now talk girl." She said with this airiness of curiousness in her voice. She was not going to give up without knowing what was going on first.

"Well it all started out like this. I was walking down the suburbs of New York when this guy pulled up to me claiming he was my cousin. Of course being the dumb person that I am, I believed him. He got out of his car and came over to hug me after I nodded in agreement that he was my cousin. Especially since my mom and my dad had a lot of brothers and sisters, of course I believed him. I didn't even know how many cousins I had. He even gave me the legal documents proving that he was, indeed, the son of my dad's brother. Well anyway I got into the car with him and we drove off. 

"A little while later we pulled up to a building that said Donny Boy on it. I have know idea where we were. My cousin said that his dad was a very rich business man and that this was his company's building." I stopped talking because Anna started bursting out laughing.

"I'm sorry but _Donny Boy _that is the most pitiful name for a building." She said with a smile. I guess it was hilarious.

__

"But anyway, we started walking up the steps and when we got inside I immediately blacked out. When I woke up I was inside of a dark room with my hands tied around a pole. Then the guy who said he was my cousin came up and turned on the light. He told me that I had to act like I was his girlfriend until Gabriel didn't like me anymore. He said if I didn't break up with Gabriel Wolfe, my father would die. I know the whole situation seems silly, but he seems to know everything about me. Including that I'm a psychic." I finished with a slight sigh. I was really dumb when I believed that Taylor was my cousin. But the part that I left out was the fact that I didn't even know why he was doing this. He seemed set on making sure that Gabriel was not going to be my boyfriend that I guess he forgot to tell me the rest of why he was doing this. I even just barely realized what a lame situation this was.

When I looked up Anna was looking at me as if I were some kind of crazy lunatic that just came out of a mental hospital. 

"Well have you told Gabriel?"

"No I wasn't supposed to let him know what was going on."

"Well then we are just going to have to get help from the fellowship, now aren't we?" I guess telling Anna wasn't the worst thing in the world. I just hope that Taylor Price isn't going to find out anytime soon.

----------------

**Okay, I hope you liked it. I know the situation is dumb. It came to me at night and it seemed like a good idea at the time but when I got it down on the computer it really did seem dumb. So when you review please don't mention that, I already know it was dumb. **

I would also like to thank everyone for their ideas for the prep boy's name. 


	4. Finding out the truth about Taylor

Okay everyone I realize that you are all really pissed off at me for not updating in a YEAR! But now I have an idea and I believe that the next chapter that I post will have to be the last one. But hey it's almost over. Thank you so much for your patience. That was some writer's block huh. 

Disclaimer: There is no reason why I should own Dark Visions especially since it is an awesome book and I think L.J. Smith deserves all the credit, don't ya think? 

Right after Kait told Anna about her little dilemma Anna naturally went and told Rob. He was shocked yes but really he kind of felt bad for Gabriel. She told them how they were going to ask the fellowship for help and he said that it was a very good idea. They had no idea how this Taylor person was going to act once he found out that Kait had told them what was going on and the fact that he was dealing with a bunch of psychics really confused Rob because you never know if he was a really dangerous person and not trying to just ruin someone's life.

Kaitlynn was shopping at the closest mall she could find when someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around and she couldn't believe whom she saw. 

"Hi Gabriel," she said, nervously darting her eyes back and forth to see if anyone was watching. "What are you doing here for?" 

"I found out from Rob about how Taylor was trying to get you to break up with me." The pain in his voice was so sharp that it was tearing me up as well. 

"I'm sorry Gabe but I can't be with you, you don't know him and all the people who work for him." 

"Then play along. I'll wait for you. You know we can get back at him. We're psychics if you couldn't remember and I swear I can kick his butt." My eyes widened at the thought that he would use his power to get rid of Taylor. He promised himself that he wouldn't do it again after we killed Mr. Zetes. Knowing how much he truly cared about me and how much he wanted to be with me again gave me back the confidence to actually tell him that I really wanted to have Taylor punished.

"If you are going to kill him at least let me help. I don't want you to get in trouble just because of me." His questioning look on how I was supposed to help him made me laugh inside my head. Surely he couldn't have forgotten about my power yet?

"Remember the paintings I would draw and would predict the future. Well you do know that I can control them to what I want them to show me." Right then a light seemed to shine on his face in understanding. Silly guy. 

We then planned an attack. I was to try and get a picture of where he might be tomorrow night, which really wasn't hard to get considering my emotions were really high and that seems to help when I'm searching for an answer. He was to be at Washington Square Park. 

After Rob had called the fellowship him and Anna went to find out more about this Taylor Price. Anna was searching on the Internet while Rob was looking up detectives in the phone book. It was a half an hour until Anna gasped in shock. "Rob you better come over here and check this out." The amazement in her voice helped him get a full blast of energy to actually get up, especially since he was sitting there for quite a while. 

He looked at the screen and was blown away himself. It was a detective site where a bunch of information was known about psychics. Anna was a really good hacker he thought.

Taylor Zetes a.k.a. Taylor Price is a known psychic around Europe. His father was known to have dealt with many psychics over the years and he was known to have another child, Lydia. Taylor was banished from his father's home when his father disowned him after Taylor tried to kill him. They're family was huge and probably has many other psychics in it. One of them is known as Kaitlynn Fairchild. She also had a run in by Mr. Zetes with many other psychics with various powers. But Kaitlynn's power is exactly the same as Taylor's. That is why they have a very unusual connection to each other. We have been looking for Taylor for a very long time and hope that he is caught. He has an obsession with taking over the world, we have found. It is a very idiotic obsession but still a very dangerous one. 

Something about these detectives knowing about psychics and not really thinking that it was weird that they were out there really confused Rob and Anna. But what they really needed to do is find Kait and make sure that she's okay. They also needed to find a way to beat this Taylor Price because obviously the detectives don't know how to defeat them. This is going to be one hell of a ride. 


	5. Finale

This has got to be put on the record of the fastest updates for me. If you think this is slow then you don't really know me. I've been posting this story for a year and look how many chapters are posted. J Sorry to keep you waiting anyways but I hope you like this.

============

Kait realized something that she didn't think would be important, but how were they to communicate how they were going to execute their attack. Well we already know what was going to happen, Kait planned it, but how were they to communicate while they were going to get Taylor. He would notice if somebody said 'Okay, grab him,' wouldn't he? He obviously wasn't that stupid if he could get Kait to ignore Gabriel. There was only one person that could help them out. And Kait was going to talk to her now. 

---------

Anna's eyes were growing blurry as she read the extremely short paragraph on Taylor Zetes again. It was kind of weird because when she first saw the thing it was like she was reading the best thing she could come across. But she realized after she read the thing again that she still didn't know about this Taylor Zetes that they've come across. They don't know his background, what he's studied or any of his weaknesses, which right now to them was none. The only real thing that they know about him is that he has the same power as Kait. That could be a very helpful piece of information. But what Anna really needed was a break.

"Rob. Come here for a minute and relax with me, I know you want to." Anna called out with a smile. She knew in just a few second Rob would be crashing down the stairs to where the computer sat ready to do Anna's bidding. He was so cute when he was in love. Silly, but cute. "Anna, do I hear a little bit of romance in your voice?" Rob grinned; he knew that she wouldn't be able to resist him. "Well take an hours break, shall we." Anna smiled back. What a nice break.

----------

Kait was sitting in the living room owned by a beautiful woman with long brown hair and jade eyes. "I'm glad to see you again Kait, what brings you here?" "I'm here to ask you a favor, Lydia. I want to know, if Gabriel will let me, if you could help us out at something by joining in a psychic link. Like the one we had before."

Lydia's eyes became misty after she spoke those words. After Lewis died we really didn't speak of the link that much. He sort of kept us together and helped us stand the link more. He even found ways to control it, not cure it just control. 

She gulped and finally nodded her head in agreement. One half of the deal was done, now all she had to do was talk to Gabriel.

---------

Gabriel wasn't hard to find. He was at his favorite club, Night Walkers, and drinking his favorite drink, a Bloody Mary. It almost creeped Kaitlynn out. She signaled him to meet him in a back room. He nodded his head to show that he knew she was there. He grabbed his drink and headed toward the room Kait disappeared in, with Lydia surprisingly. This ought to be good, he thought to himself.

----------

Gabriel sat on the bench of the darkened room with only the black lighting to illuminate his face. Kait explained to him what they should do and he reluctantly agreed. She told him to meet her at the midnight before they were going to execute the plan at Black Cats, a dance club that her and Anna used to go to before Taylor controlled Kait 

The entire day went by like molasses. His anticipation was so great that he resorted to watching Pokemon when there was nothing else to do. He didn't know if he could pull it off, and what if Lydia was a spy again. She was Taylor's sister. But then Kait is his cousin and he has no reason to doubt her. That news was shocking once Rob and Anna explained to him what they had found. But once the link was tightened all would be revealed. She doesn't know what it's like to be in a link so she doesn't realize that all of her thoughts and feelings will be thrown out to everyone that can see them. He almost felt sorry for her because he knew how it felt for someone to see everything that he was thinking, feeling. Although most of the time he liked it when Kait looked into his mind. He felt relaxed around her because he knew he didn't have to keep anything from her.

Time finally passed and he could leave the apartment he was staying in to head off to Black Cats. He got there in about ten minutes and saw the whole group there waiting for him. He was the most needed person there. "Okay you guys and girls, ready to do this?" He said, as soon as he got to where they were standing. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Okay here goes nothing.

It was a lot easier to connect their minds this time. Maybe it was because he already knew how to do it. But he could feel the web form right in his own mind. He could feel the fire of Kait and how much she wanted to punish Taylor. He then could feel the serene power of Anna join with Kait's mind. Next was Rob, the ever Golden Boy. His was warmth of a setting sun. Then finally there was Lydia, her mind was new, it was a fresh earthy sense to it and he wondered if she was as much of a nature person as her mind shows her to be. His mind was already connected to theirs as they came together with theirs. The link was reconnected and everyone opened their eyes. They didn't realize they had closed them, but they did. 

-----------

They got used to the web being connected extremely fast. Even Lydia caught on how to make walls so that other people couldn't see your thoughts when you didn't wish them to. They fell asleep at around three am and woke up about eleven am. It was time to get ready to attack Taylor. The plan was precise and Kait was able to see where and when Taylor would be at the exact time they planned to leave. It was going to be hell for Taylor, that she was sure of.

------------

Nine pm at Washington square park five eighteen year olds dressed in black walked down the path of the park. Taylor would be on the North side next to a big pine tree, Kait had planned. They circled the area around where their target was and waited for Kait signal. She walked with confidence to where Taylor was sitting, his back facing her. "Taylor." She called out, his head swiftly turned to where his name was being called. "Where were you hon? I tried looking for you all day. You know I miss you a lot." He grinned as he said this knowing that it was a total lie. He didn't love her. He was just using her to get back at his family. Because she was his family he knew she would die just like the rest of them.

"Oh sorry about that, I went out shopping. You could never get to many clothes." He knew she was lying. But that was what really made it fun. So he decided to try something. He quickly grabbed her around the waist then covered her mouth with his hand so she wouldn't scream. "I know your lying, missy. Are you going to tell me where you really were so I can chop off a little 'angel's' head?" He knew he was getting to her, which to him meant he was saying exactly where she went. "Oh goody, so we really do get to torture the wonderful and good natured Gabriel. I was hoping to do so." But then something happened. His mind started to hurt terribly. He looked over and saw the Gabriel he was just talking about giving him the most hateful look he's given anybody. Kait saw the look too and was almost scared but she knew it was for him, not for her. She felt a bubble of happiness realizing she will be with Gabriel again. 

-----------

The moonlight of the evening shone across the group's faces. Kait was a little bruised but was already being comforted by Gabe. Anna and Rob kept a tight face until both of them realized that this was over and they could continue on their happy lives, with many 'breaks' involved. Lydia was smiling softly when she realized she was part of a new family and not one with a bunch of secrets and lies. 

Kait stopped and looked at Gabriel with an open mind to only him. _I'm glad your back, here with me. I felt lost without you. _Gabriel looked as if a lantern had been lit behind his face. _I'm glad I back too, with you in my arms. _They kissed as the clouds moved out from the shining moon.

YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF ME WHOEVER READS THIS STORY. I AM A HAPPY GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Phantom

Phantom update, this is just to put my story up on the top, and to thank everyone who reviewed.

These are my thank yous

****

Ronluver2005- yes I did update and you can see why I made Lewis die. But I hope you like the finished results J 

****

Coolkitty- well here is your update, this is what you've been waiting for. Have fun.

****

Lil- you'll love my ending if you're willing to read it that is.

****

Amy- thanks for not making fun of my weird ideas. 

****

…silver rose2- well sad puppy dog I hope you like this ending.

I would have wrote personal thank yous to the other people that reviewed but I don't know if their actually going to look at this. Thank you for reading my story and plese check out the other stuff that I have written. Love you all lots, Cybelelfame.


End file.
